Scars
by PiratexNinja
Summary: She comes from a bad family, where drinking and abuse is abundant. He comes from a family that hates his living guts, and would like to see him dead. Can they help each other in their time of need?
1. The Bad Boy From Mississippi

**Scars**

**By: **Kayla

**Chapter: **Bad Boy From Mississippi

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** She comes from a bad family, where drinking and abuse is abundant. He comes from a family that hates his living guts, and would like to see him dead. Can they help each other in their time of need?

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, I know! This idea has been done soooo many times, but I'm going to put my own little flair to it. I hope you all like it. Please R&R!

**OoOoOoOo**

Sakura sat in her room, if you could call it such. Really it was just a small attic. And all she had was a bed, a wooden bedside table, and a lamp. Also a small closet, which held her clothes. Lifting her mattress, she found a special craft knife. It was sleek, with a thin triangular blade at the tip. She picks it up, places the blade next to her wrist. She watched as a straight line of blood bloomed from under the edge of the blade. When she did this, she felt awesome. Satisfied, finally. Then exhausted.

This was something she could do. Something she could do without him stopping her. As she laid in bed, thoughts of her abusive father came back to her.

'You little whore, you're not worth shit!'

He would beat her bloody every night before she went to bed, screaming this in her face. He beat and bruised her, but never her face. He didn't want to get into any trouble now.

Sakura couldn't sleep. So, she reached her hand over and grabbed her sleeping pills. She loved them. they were a god among medicine. She found she had needed them lately. She was starting to become an insomniac, and that wasn't good. But on the other hand, if she slept, the nightmares came and dominated her dreams. Two more years, and she would be out of this living hell called her life.

Maybe it would be sooner than she had thought.

**OoOoOoOo**

A big-chested woman leaned forward, stacks of paper cluttering her desk, her black leather chair groaning, like the cow it used to be. Before someone killed it and turned it into a chair in a fancy principal's office. She crossed her legs in annoyance, looking at the tall red headed boy now towering over her desk, shoving a paper into her face. She took the paper, read the words printed on it, "New here, huh." She stated the obvious. He didn't respond. He stood over the desk as she went through one of the many piles on her desk. Finally she found what she was looking for, and she handed to him. Trying to get him out of her office. It was his new class schedule. "Try not to get into any trouble this year!"

The boy was about to open the closed door when a pink haired girl opened the door from the other side, bumping into him. Having this guy so close to her, made her squeak and jump back a couple feet. She walked in slowly, her head lowered, eyes planted on the ground.

"Again Sakura? This is the 5th time in two weeks!" The woman sitting on the dead cow said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I know." She said timidly, eyes planted to a spot on the floor.

The woman didn't say a word, just handed her a pink excuse form.

"Thank you Tsunade." The girl slowly walked to the door, past the boy who was still looking at her.

That's when he got a good look at her. She was wearing a huge, gray hoodie that hid her slender figure. She had small bags under her eyes, looked like the living dead she did. More like she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a long while. She was pressing her thumbs against the fabric of the hoodie sleeves nervously. Like she was hiding something from view. Sad green eyes looked up at him. He didn't move. She smiled hesitantly at him and walked to the door, but stopped when she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Sakura, while you're here, will you please show our new student to his first class?"

Sakura didn't want to do this. She hated being around other people. Especially people of the opposite sex. But she did it anyway. "Sure." The red headed boy handed her his schedule. She walked out the door, the boy following right behind, just a little too close for comfort. So she walked a little faster, trying to lengthen the space between them. She glanced at his paper once, Global Studies room 124. That was just up the hall. They had the same first period class together. They walked in silence to their first class.

She glanced up at him. He was a good head taller then her. He had dark blood red hair, the same color red that spilled from her self-inflicted cuts every night of her worthless life. She hated her life, and looking at him just made her remember why she hated it. But she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was wearing a black shirt, with black pants. He had aquamarine colored eyes, with a symbol for love right above his left eye. She could only tell because he had noticed her looking at him. He glared. This made her duck her head, her pink hair shielding her face. He looked at her, a bit confused.

"Why do you do that?" He had asked as he watched her bow her head lower.

She looked up at him, eyes huge and asked very quietly, "Do what?"

"Lower your head and look at the floor." He told her.

"I don't know."

In fact she did know, she didn't want to be noticed by anyone. Just wanted to shrink into the floor. She was garbage, not worthy enough to breathe the same air as a normal living thing would. 'Garbage, your not worth shit!' The words rung in her ears, like they had just been said in reference to her. Willing the bad thoughts to leave her mind, she walked into the class as shown on his schedule, leaving him in the hall.

He followed after her. He walks into the class. Silently he sits behind her. He didn't tell the teacher he was new, didn't have a reason to. If the teacher was smart, then they would know. Maybe it was because the teacher was not in class yet. No, he wouldn't have done it anyway.

He looked around, a guy with blackish-blue hair sat on the left of the pink haired girl in front of him. His head was being held up by his hands, just staring blankly at the wall. He looked around again. Spotting many a girl, and guy staring lovingly at the raven haired boy. Many of them where sending the pinky death glares. Probably for sitting by the popular guy. If Gaara had to guess, he would say that this guy must be the king of the school. Everyone loved him. That made our red headed friend sick up his stomach.

10 minutes later, a man with silver hair decided to grace his students with his presence. "Hello!" No one said a word, just watched as he went to his desk. He sat in his chair, and propped his legs up on the desk. He grabbed an orange book out of his front pocket, and began reading silently. Gaara soon learned this teachers name was Kakashi, by looking at his schedule. Which was now laying on his desk. Probably placed there by the girl sitting in front of him. Sakura.

He watched as the pink haired girl was being harassed by the princess, as Gaara so liked to call him now.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Sasuke, please...leave me alone." Sakura asked for what she thought to be the 100th time.

The Uchiha was now placing his hand on her upper left thigh, rubbing slow circles around it. "You know what I want Sakura."

"Stop! Not now! Not ever!" Sakura said slightly below a whisper.

Angry with her, he squeezed her thigh roughly, making her gasp sharply from the pain of it.

"I think she told you to stop." A low voice said behind Sasuke. He looked back to see a red headed boy, for the likes of which he had seen for the first time.

Stupidly, he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm a bad boy from Mississippi." The said shaggy red head added with a wink.

**OoOoOoOo**

A/N: This idea has been hanging around in my head for ages. I know I still haven't finished my other stories. But I plan to! So, please tell me what you think of this one. I'll take anything. I can handle it!


	2. Thank You Gaara

**Scars**  
**By:** Kayla  
**Chapter:**  
**Summery: **She comes from a bad family, where drinking and abuse is abundant. He comes from a family that hates his living guts, and would like to see him dead. Can they help each other in their time of need? **  
A/N:** Sorry for the long update. My computer got a virus, and I lost everything I had been working on. Sad, I know. But, anyway here we go, I hope you like it.

**OoOoOo**

He felt the punch coming before it even made sweet contact with his ribs. This happened a lot. If his father even looked at him, a powerful hatred boiled up inside like a volcano about to burst. And he showed it by smacking Gaara around. He never fully understood why his father hated him so. It had to do with his birth though. He was a mistake. If Gaara never had been born, his fathers lovely wife would still be with him. And he held that against the red head. Some how he had gotten use to it. He was numb. He would always go back to his room, and lay on his bed. He couldn't sleep, but he liked to block out everything, and be nonexistent in the world. If only for just a little while.

He was going to a new school in the morning. It wasn't like it was his first time switching schools, 7th to be exact. He was what some may call, 'a trouble maker', or even go as far as a 'bully'. When in fact he was neither. He just didn't know how to control his temper very well. But he had a strange feeling that things would be different the moment he stepped into this new school. It was just a tiny tingle in his chest. Soothing his nerves, and leaving him in an almost calm state.

Yes, things were going to be very different.

**OoOoOo **

Gaara hated guys like Princess, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke. They annoyed him, made him want to hurt something. Guys who thought they could get whatever the hell they wanted with just a look disgusted him to no end. And the pinket was technically letting him feel her up! Why did that anger him so? It wasn't like he new her. But she could have at least smacked him, and sent him flying out the window. That's what Gaara sure wanted to do. But he left it alone after that little encounter. Princess did stop, after seeing the evil blood thirsty gleam in Gaara's darkened orbs. Which had left him trembling in fear. Not really, he just gave Gaara one of his own glares and went silent, not saying a word the rest of the class period.

Sakura silently laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes. She should have stopped him. She wanted to. She really did. But the scene reminded her to much of her home life. And that scared the hell out of her. She was grateful the red head behind her had stopped him. If she wasn't so shy, she would have tackled him to the ground in a huge bare hug. Sasuke had been trying to 'get in her pants' for a long time. And no one had every willingly helped her handle it. And this guy had. Someone she didn't even know. A Stranger.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The sudden noise jerked Sakura out of her thoughts, and made her jump up surprised. She grabbed her books, and slowly walked out of the room. Not noticing the red head staring intently at her, and the heated glare from the princess. If she had noticed, she would have trembled in fear and ran out like a dog with its tail between its legs. For that's what she was, a scardy-cat. She couldn't even handle a little intimidation. Or at least that is what she thought.

She stood at her locker, trying to remember the code to get it open. There were to many thoughts running wild in her head. She couldn't think of one thing at a time. Finally remembering the code she opened the locker. Reaching in, she grabbed a text book for her next class. She had that with Hinata, a shy girl much like herself. They were what you may call friends. Sakura didn't have very many of those. None in fact.

Walking down the hall, and into her second class, she was greeted with many an eye on her. She dropped her head in embarrassment. Sakura hated being the center of attention, she just liked to linger in the background. She glanced around once, and spotted Hinata sitting on the left, closest to the window. Taking a seat next to her, Hinata smiled a worm silent hello. Sakura was use to this. The girl didn't talk very much anyway. And when she did, she tended to stutter.

Hinata was a slender girl, who wore a big coat that hid her figure, much like Sakura. She had short raven colored hair. With longer bangs that linger in her face. She was a shy, quiet girl. And when nervous her knees would buckle and she would twittle with her fingers. In a way she reminded Sakura of herself, maybe that was why she felt comfortable around her.

Sakura's eye lids started to lazily close. Her head was held up by her left hand, elbows propped up on the table for support. This was truly a boring subject. And she was already tired as it was. And Math just made it worse. She tried to stay awake, she really did. She was failing most of her classes due to sleep. She couldn't sleep at home. But, always found herself being awaken by a loud ringing in her ears, signaling the end of that particular class.

Feeling a nudge on her shoulder, she woke up. She looked over at the person who had woke her up. Drool lingered at the corner of her mouth. Eyes foggy, she said "Huh?" Getting a better look at the person in front of her, she noticed it was Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura, cl-class is over." Hinata said shakily, not sure if she should have woke up the pink haired girl, in fear of her wrath. She knew from experience that Sakura hated to be woken up when she did sleep.

"Oh." Sakura stood up, and slightly wobbled to the door due to a sleep fogged brain.

"Sakura, wo-would you like to barrow my n-notes?" Hinata offered.

"Sure." Sakura said and left it at that.

**OoOoOo**

The smell of food brought Sakura into the lunch room. Her stomach rumbled loudly, a resolute of not eating the day before. She never had anything to eat where she lived. All of it belonged to her 'parents', and they didn't like to share. Without school lunch she probably would have starved to death long ago.

Sakura walked up to the lunch line, plate ready to carry food. A chunky older lady with a hair net on her slightly grayed hair sneered as she placed an odd colored food on her plate. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Sakura slowly walked out of the lunch line.

Normally she would eat alone, but she spotted the red head sitting alone in the corner. Being new he wouldn't know anyone so of course he would sit alone. She decided to sit by him. Manly because there were no more empty tables left. But oh well, she had to thank him for earlier. And what better time to do it?

Gaara watched as Sakura walked over to the talk he was now occupying and timidly sat in the chair across from him. They sat in silence for a long while. Sakura, trying to conjure up some courage to thank the guy in front of her, and eat her food at the same time. Gaara, annoyed and wondering what she wanted. No one had ever dared sit with him at lunch before. Well, that was because he was feared elsewhere, he was unknown here.

"Tha..." Sakura stopped in mid-word. It had just occurred to her she didn't know this guys name. He didn't tell Sasuke, so maybe he didn't want anyone to know.

"What do you want?" He said sharply, breaking her thought process. This made her head jerk up in surprise, and her eyes spark with pure anger. How dare he ask what she wanted. And so mean. She just wanted to say thank you!

"I wanted to say thank you to the guy who helped me earlier. But, then I realized, I didn't know his name. And come to find out, he is a jerk!" Sakura growled. She stopped. How could she have got mad like that? It wasn't really anything to get mad over. Was it? She had never talked badly to anyone. This was a first.

"Wa-what is your name?" She asked after seeing the glare aimed at her.

"Gaara." He said calmly and got up from the table. "I bet if you talked to Princess like you did so openly to me, he would have left you alone." He said before walking away.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." She whispered, but he was to far gone to hear.

**OoOoOo**

**A/N: **Hope you all liked this chapter. Personally, it was a pain in the neck to write. Because, I lost everything I had been writing due to a virus on my computer. The next chapter is going to be much better, I promise.

Thank you for all the wonderful review. They really help.

R&R-Flames welcome. Also, if you have anything you would like to see happen in this story, please tell me.


	3. Sasuke gets what he wants

**Scars**

**By:** Kayla

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, it's the holidays people. Also, thank you for all the wonderful, (and not so wonderful) reviews. Now please read.

* * *

After the incident in the lunch room, Sakura decided to lay low. And she already laid low, lower than low. She was grateful for Gaara's help. And before she could show her appreciation, he had snapped. So, doing an act so unlike herself, she snapped back. Teeth and all. Calling him a jerk. He was probably just being protective of himself. He was new after all. It was survival of the fittest, a dog eat dog world or however those quotes go.

She was in hiding. Taking the back hallways, the long ways to class. Staying in the hall longer than need be, just to avoid one person. She didn't want to see him, scared of what he might say to hurt her again. But, she silently knew she was lying to herself. Because something inside told her everything would be okay. Only when he was in her presence. And Sakura knew she shouldn't be dwelling on those things. She didn't know him. But the thoughts and feelings were still there, lingering. And it scared her.

Sakura slowly walked down a vacant corridor. Listening to her sneakers squeak at each and every step she made. Like a rat scurrying away from an attack. For a moment she would have swore she heard another set of footsteps. No one seemed to be in front of her, so it had to be coming from behind. Looking back, she saw nothing, not a soul in sight. Deciding to brush it off as nothing, she began to walk again. And ran head first into a firm, yet warm chest. Looking up, Sakura came face to face with the real person she didn't want to see. Uchiha Sasuke. In the words of Gaara, "the princess".

"Miss me?" The Uchiha asked with a smirk never leaving his angelic face.

Sakura backed up out of fear. Anticipating her movements, Sasuke took a calm step forward. This game went on for a while, until Sakura's small form collided with the cold metal of lockers. She was trapped with no where to go. He placed his hands on either side of her face. Shielding her body with his own, successfully blocking her only escape. Sakura's eyes darted around frantically. Searching desperately for a way out.

Sasuke bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "There's no where to run." To make a point of this, his nibbled on her ear slightly. At this she thrashed around wildly. Trying to pry herself lose, to no prevail. He was just to strong.

"Your friend isn't here to save you." He whispered in her ear again. "I always get what I want. And what I want is you!" His voice was luring. A hint of pleasurable things to come. He spun a web a seduction and waited for his catch. Knowing it wouldn't be long. But, she wouldn't be sucked in his web of lies, not again. She had witnessed with her own eyes what Sasuke had done to his girlfriends, her being one of them. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

The trembling girl couldn't understand what others saw in him. What she had saw in him. All he really was, was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Again, what did people see in him? He was nothing special. Okay, good looks, and hair to die for. That wasn't everything. She scanned his face, looking for an answer, any answer. And finding none.

Feeling big hands squeeze her shoulders almost painfully she came back to reality. One rough hand grabbed her jaw, forcing her head up. "Look at me!" He demanded harshly. She complied.

"That's better. Now, you didn't answer my question. Did you miss me?"

"No!" Saturate said harshly, giving him the nastiest glare she could muster, given her position.

"Your only lying to yourself. I know how you think." With that said, the Uchiha poked her forehead lightly.

"That was than, this is now!" She replied with gritted teeth.

"Oh well, I always get," He stopped, eyes roaming her face. Not wanting to miss her expression. "what I want." He searched her face again. Finding rosy cheeks, a small nose, and finally coming across pink bubble gum lips.

"No you-" Sakura was stopped by a pair of lips slamming down on her own. The shock from it all leaving her breathless. At the moment of contact, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly. Giving free admission to the mouth in front of her. Not one to object, Sasuke took the invite and deepened the kiss.

Why was he kissing her? She didn't want this, didn't want him. But she had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't just let him take what he wanted. Doing the first thing she could think of she bit down, hard. Sasuke roughly moved away, spitting out blood as he went. A wicked smile formed on his lips.

"Always knew you liked it rough." He commented sadistically.

Ignoring the metallic taste in her mouth clearly angry she said, "Go, to hell."

"Such harsh language coming from a pretty girl." Someone said from behind Sasuke.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered.

* * *

Ino, a girl with long blonde hair put in a ponytail at the top of her head walked down one of the many school hallways. She was going to be late for class. She would have been there already if it hadn't been for her 'Sasuke-kun' not being there too. She knew he was at school. Her being one of his loyal fangirls and all. Not knowing where he was, (she must always know), she went to search for him.

She had been walking for quite some time when she heard voices ahead of her. She hid behind a corner of another hallway. Not wanting to be caught, she wasn't the gossip queen for nothing you know. Ino quietly peeked her head around the corner, and what she saw made her dizzy and want to faint. Because right before her eyes was her 'Sasuke-kun' making out with that quiet Sakura person. And did she mention it was in the middle of the hallway?

Not staying long enough to actually comprehend what was really going on, she ran. Ran away as fast as she could to tell the rest of Sasuke's fangirls the disturbing news.

* * *

Something was wrong, very wrong. Gaara could feel it. Sakura wasn't in class. They had the same classes didn't they? Or at least that is what she had implied. Maybe he had been to mean back in lunch. Giving her the brush off and all. And she was now in the bathroom crying her eyes out. He didn't really care. But why did it hurt him so much to think about it?

He now occupied a desk in the back of the room. He sat back in his set lazily, with his eyes closed. Silently thinking. At the start of class, he was forced to tell the students his name. That had been at least 30 minuets ago. He could hear the slight chatter going in around the room, most of the topics about him. Or the princess. He cringed at the thought.

A loud clang sounding like a door being knocked off its hinges made Gaara look up in surprise. A blonde girl had ran into the room, looking as if she had scene a ghost. What was her problem? She loudly told the teacher she was sorry, and made her way to her desk. Which was surrounded by many other girls, and some guys. '_Must be one of the populars._' Gaara thought.

"Sasuke is in the hall making out with that pink haired girl, what's her name!" Ino whispered loudly. Wanting the whole class to here.

Pink hair. Sakura had pink hair. Maybe? It couldn't be her. Remembering what had happened earlier that day, Gaara's blood boiled. '_Sakura, you seem to find yourself in trouble a lot don't you!_'

"Sakura?" A boy with blonde hair joined in.

"Yeah that's," Before she could finish a red flash crossed her line of vision, and out the door. "her name."

"What's his problem?" Another girl asked behind the blonde girl.

* * *

A/N: Oh, poor Sakura, Gaara will save you, or he might not be able to. You never know. Whats going to happen:-D Love you all. Thanks so much for the reviews. They keep me sane. Now please RAR. And if you want to flame, feel free to. 


	4. The Confrontation

**Scars**

**Chapter 4: **The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. How many times do I have to say it?

**AN:** I finally updated! After what seemed like forever! I bet you're all dying to know happens to Sasuke. Well, so am I. -evil smirk- Also, I'm glad that everyone seems to like this story. In the beginning, I didn't think anyone would like it. But it seems to be the favorite of my stories by many. And I thank you all!

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

"Gaara?" I whispered, hope filling my voice.

I started to tremble under the hard glare of Uchiha Sasuke. I could feel my chest tightening as it got harder to breathe. I tried to look over Sasuke's shoulder, but he grabbed my chin with his hands, making me look him in the eye. "Ignore him, and he will go away." He whispered in my ear.

But I didn't wanted Gaara to go away. In fact, it was Sasuke that I wanted gone. I wanted him to disappear. No, he deserved worse than that. What he deserved was to fall into some big black obis, filled with nothingness. Yes, that's what he deserved. I could hear Gaara talking, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. To busy picturing Sasuke's untimely demise, I suppose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I heard Gaara say from behind Sasuke.

I wanted to laugh, and cry at the same time. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. I didn't get to see it for long though, because he threateningly turned around to face Gaara. Forcing my head to the side as he went. _So much for ignoring him, _I thought scornfully. I now had a perfect view of Gaara, and no more Sasuke to get in my way. So, I used this moment to take in the situation.

Gaara looked so calm and collected standing there, ready to come to my defense. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't chosen that moment to step into the drama. Would I have been able to get away? Or would Sasuke have taken advantage of me, _like before_? I really didn't want to think about that, so I focused on Gaara. Who now had a smirk on his emotionless face.

"You did kinda ruin the moment." Sasuke said with a hint of hummer in his voice.

I don't know what his face looked like at that moment. His back was turned to me. But, I could almost feel the small smile that crossed his lips. He was trying to stay calm, I could tell. His back was tense, and his hands were curled into tight fists, turning his knuckles' white. He was ready for a fight. He didn't much appreciate when things didn't go his way.

I could see Gaara looking at me from the corner of my eye. Just staring at me, like he was waiting for something to happen, but what? What was he thinking? We are a lot alike you know. I can see it in his eyes, and in the way he looks at me. Like he's looking in a mirror at his own pathetic reflection.

I should be happy right? Happy that my knight in shining armor came to save me. I really should, but why don't I? Maybe because this is my punishment, to be used the rest of my life. Used until there is nothing left. No, that can't be it. There has to be another reason, a better one.

At that moment realization washes over me like a waterfall. I wasn't happy because I wanted to help myself for once. I didn't want to be the damsel is distress any longer! I didn't need Gaara. I could have taken care of it myself. _I am strong. _And I planned to show it.

The tension in the hall was unbearable. I couldn't take it. No one was talking. Gaara and Sasuke where just glaring at one another. I wanted them to say something, anything! I heard Sasuke say something that made me snap back to reality.

"She's my whore, get your own little boy!"

Whore?

_Slut, whore, little bitch! Your worth nothing more to me than a paycheck!_

My fathers words rang in my ears. No, I'm worth more than that. I am a person to! He's going to get it now! I reached my hand over and tapped on Sasukes' shoulder lightly. I could see Gaara smirking like he knew what was coming. And I smiled back all the same.

"Sasuke-kun, look at me." I whispered in his ear with the most seductive voice I could muster. Sasuke turned back to me, a huge smirk on his face. Unknowing what was to come.

"I knew you'd see it my..." He was cut off by a fist colliding with his face.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

"Go, to hell." I heard her hiss out bitterly.

"Such harsh language coming from a pretty girl." I said from behind Sasuke. Alerting them both of my approach.

"Gaara?" I heard her say, with a slight trimer in her voice.

I had been standing not even 10 feet away. Just watching the events unfold. Wanting to jump in, but at the same time, eagerly awaiting for Sakura's womanly strength to kick in. But I guess it hadn't decided to rear its ugly head yet, because nothing happened. She stood in a frightened stance behind Sasuke, visibly trembling. It was slightly pathetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" I said, wanting to annoy Sasuke further.

I succeeded, because he spun around quickly to face me. He was glaring daggers at me, his face as red as a tomato. I would have sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears, like in one of those childish cartoons. The thought of it made me smirk. He must have thought the smirk meant something because he replied, "Well, you did kinda ruin the moment!"

Sasuke held a forced smirk on his lips, trying to hide his anger. But I had learned long ago how to read people. And I could do it very well. It wasn't hard to read Sasuke. Find their social static, and go from there. Cocky bastards like him hated to be told 'No', always wanting there way. And if not, they would throw a temper tantrum. And that was clearly what Sasuke was planning to do.

"Shes' my whore little boy! Get your own!"

I wanted him to take it back. He pissed me off, and when I was mad, bad things happened to innocent people. I glanced at Sakura, she was looking at Sasuke. But than she looked at me, and we made eye contact. Her whole demeanor had changed. She seemed bolder, more confident. There was a mischievous gleam in her eye. She had something planned. _I'll let her get her revenge, and personally deal with him later. _I saw her reach her arm over and tap on Sasukes' shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, look at me." She whispered in the fools ear. He was so guable. She was playing him, and he was to stupid to know it. For a moment I felt sorry for the poor sap. Until I remembered what he did to get himself in this predicament. A satisfied smirk plastered onto my face when I heard the sound of a fist colliding with face.

* * *

**AN: **OMG, Sakura hit SASUKE!! THE SASUKE!! -**Laughs ass off-** That wasn't going to happen at first, but I'm glad it did!

Oh yeah, I'm looking for a BETA reader. I realize I need one, very bad. So if anyone would like to Beta this story, please pm, or leave me a comment. Please and thank you!

**I'm going to answer some comments now:**

**Scarlet Assassin-** I know you wanted Gaara to kick Sasuke's butt. But I guess Sakura is just as good. Don't worry, I plan on that to happen later.

**CherryKunochi**- Yeah, I didn't like that part either, but it had to happen. Sorry! Thanks for the comment.

**Dark Alley: **I know the plots been done a lot, thats why I'm trying to make it different. Thank you for noticing.

(Sorry for not replying to all my comments, I just have to many!)


	5. Cuts and Bruises

**Scars**

**Chapter 5: "Cuts and Bruises"**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Sorry for super late update. With school and all I couldn't find the time. But now its summer break. Many fresh updates to come!

* * *

I punched him! I punched 'The Uchiha Sasuke'. Why am I saying his name like its so significant, when in reality it isn't? Is he really that important? He is only human after all. He bleeds, and I seem to have proven he can be bruised. He is no super-man.

I hate tall people, or at least those who are taller than me. That makes me feel small, and vulnerable. I hate feeling that way all the time. But for that one moment, when I let my anger out, I felt...Oh forget how I felt. I'm babbling. I tend to do that a lot in my head. But, doesn't everyone?

Sasuke is standing over me now. I have to look up to see his face. Did I mention I hate tall people? 'Intimidated easily' should be stapled to my huge forehead. I take a step back form the uncomfortable closeness of our bodies. As I do so, yet again my back comes in contact with the hardness of cold lockers.

If I said I wasn't afraid I'd be lying right through my teeth. On the humerus side, he was glaring at me with one good eye. Yes, I said one good eye. The other was swelling up and turning the prettiest shade of purple.

If I wasn't stuck in this awful situation, I would have laughed at the funny expression on his face. That of pain, but trying to hide it at the same time. No fan-girl would ever look at him the same way again. And it was all because of me. That thought satisfies me sightly.

Now, im not trying to say he is going to have a permanent scar for the rest of his life. No, but his pride is a whole other story entirely. If one was to find out that I, a girl, had punched their little sex god, his ego would be crushed. Stepped on, and burned to a crisp. And that to him is worse than any permanent scar.

"You disgusting, egotistical son of a bitch!" The words spill form my mouth like venom from a lethal snake. Shocked at my own words, I clamp my hands over my mouth. Did I just say that? I could feel the blush rushing up my face. It was most likely all the way to my hairline by now. I have to get out of here before something worse happens.

All my thoughts are rummaging around in my head and I can't think straight. I feel light headed, faint even. It might be from the lose of blood the night before. Out of reflex I grab my arm, holding on to it tightly, as if for protection. Unknowingly my fingers slide under the sleeves of my ugly grey hoody. The feel of old and new scars crisscrossing up my arm calms me. I'm itching to cut again, right in front of Sasuke, and we can't forget Gaara.

I dig my fingers into the newly made scars, silently begging for the pain. I glance at Gaara, and its like he's reading my mind. He knows. Maybe-maybe he's more like me than I first thought. A shriek is ripped from my lungs when Sasuke grabs my arm painfully, shaking me. I feel like my brain is about to fall out of my head, and then be stepped on several times.

Then all of a sudden its like a Sakura-tug-of-war. Gaara is grabbing onto my other arm, pulling me toward him. Can't my life just end now? I lift my left foot, and kick out at Sasuke, missing his you know where. But kicking his knees instead. Eh, at least he let go of my arm.

As soon as he does, I go flying into Gaara like a tiny rag doll. He grabs my arm to keep me from falling, and I can't seem to stop myself from whimpering. He grabs my waist holding me upright. And this time its worse, the pain I mean. A hiss escapes my lips, and I thrash around like a wild woman.

"Let go of me!" I scream, and to my surprise he lets go.

Now's my chance! I can run away. I look at Gaara and give him a weak smile. But he isn't looking at me, but at my arm. I look down at the blood smeared all over my hoody, soaking through the cloth. I dash away, running as fast as I can.

I run down the hall, make a left, and I am happily greeted with the girls restroom. Thank the good lord. Even if one of them had fallowed me, surely they wouldn't go in there, right? Opening the door, I walk to the sinks.

I do a 360 looking around the room. I bend down to see if anyone was being sneaky by hiding in the stalls. Nope, no dangling feet. Slowly lifting my hoody sleeves, my eyes scan over each and every cut. Yup, being forced around opened many of the cuts, and they were still bleeding.

My fingers begin to stroke them lightly, going over each and every scar. Blood begins to smear on my fingers, drying. Turning the water on, I place my fingers under the running water. Its fascinating to watch my blood wash down the sink, to be washed clean. I place my tore up arm in the sink as well, and the blood washes away. But seems to come back with vapid succession.

Looking in the mirror, red tearful eyes stair back at me. I glare into the mirror, but sadly, the tears begin to fall. Crying isn't going to help me any, I'm hurt all over. My arms are numb to the pain now. It's the bruises that seem to hurt. The pain that I didn't cause. The many bruises on my legs, everywhere really.

I glance into the mirror again, but this time im not alone.

* * *

**AN:** More to come soon! Review please. Who should be there with Sakura, Gaara or Sasuke? Or maybe even one of the evil fangirls? I'm taking votes! 


	6. Pins and Needles

**Scars **

**Chapter 6:** "Pins and Needles"

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Also, to those who voted thanks. It seems Gaara was the winner! Who'da thunk' it?

**Poem by:** Sarah Kennedy

**I caught a glimpse**

**Of myself being beaten**

**By the dawn's early shadows**

Jade met emerald.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked harshly into the mirror, eyes raging with on coming anger.

"Why do you do it?" The person behind her said. Their voice sounded harsh yet concerned.

In an instant Sakura whirled around, arms outstretched. She lifted both arm sleeves, reveling ugly crisscrossed scars going up and down her arms.

"Why do I do it!" She hissed out bitterly, trembling slightly. "Why...Why do I do it?"

**Prone to the back seat**

**Of a wheeled chariot painted**

**A dismal shadow of yellow.**

As she asked the question again her fingers started digging into the cuts on her right arm. Blood started to spew from the cuts as she dug deeper. Not wanting to look at the person in front of her any longer she closed her eyes, giving into the pain.

**On my way from a random distraction**

**To the next arriving only to leave always**

**Sailing on the airs winged sea**

"Stop this right now!" Gaara demanded, grabbing onto her hands and successfully stopping her crazy movements. He forcefully turned her around, with her facing the mirror once more.

"Open your eyes!" Gaara whispered in her ear. Making sure to be calmer, as not to scare her away. "Look into the mirror. What do you see?"

Slowly Sakuras' eyes opened. And what she saw made her stomach turn and made her want to close her eyes again. But the look on Gaara's face told her not to.

**The perfect portrait of an addict**

**Why has Hades chosen me as his canvas**

**I don't remember auditioning for the part of **

**Persephone**

Before her was a portrait of a girl with a sad lonely face. The signs of neglect and abuse evident, the best form of macabre. Blood coating everything, even the sink. The scene would have made even Edgar Allan Poe smile.

Sakura looked down at the tiled floor, hair dangling in her eyes. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and hit the floor. The droplets making soft thuds as they hit the tile. The room was silent except for the sound of her soft whimpering cries.

**But there is so much I don't remember**

**My minds best elixir**

**Numbly wandering in the underworld **

Gaara awkwardly held her while she cried. He really didn't know what else to do. He had never had to deal with this type of situation before. He rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her. He wasn't even sure if he was doing that the right way, or if he should even be touching her at all.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up." He slowly guided her to the floor, before getting back up and walking to the sink. He looked back at her, she looked like a small innocent child holding her knees up to her chest. He smiled and said as sweetly as he could, "You look a mess."

He looked at his shirt with a frown. "This is my favorite shirt." He grumbled, before cutting off some of the fabric with his sharp black pocket knife. Squatting down to her level he gently took her arm, but she grabbed it back, cradling it to her chest.

"Do you want help or not?" He asked before getting up and walking back to the sink.

Sakura's arm shot out, and latched on to his pants leg, silently begging him to stay.

"Okay. Those cuts need to be cleaned."

Without saying a word, she nodded her understanding.

**Perhaps someday they will hand the horned Gods masterpiece **

**In a stone gallery next to a nicely**

**printed card the reads "Untitled"**

"Ouch!"Sakura squealed.

"I told you it might sting." Gaara told her before continuing to clean her cuts with anaesthetic.

"We had better get out of here. You know me being in the girls restroom with you. People might talk." He said, winking at her.

This had been going on for a while now. Gaara talking, and Sakura staring blankly up at him.

Taking hold of her arm again, he rapped the ripped off part of his shirt around her arm. He didn't have the right material here to help her. Reason number one for him wanting to leave, and two, the bell was about to ring.

"Come on, lets go to my house."

Sakura looked at him clearly scared.. "I can't...Dad would...I mean.."

She was stopped by Gaara's finger being placed on her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. "Shh, I'm taking you to my place to get you all fixed up. And we will worry about him later. Trust me, Okay?"

"Thank you Gaara."

**AN:** I don't like this chapter very much. I think im going to rewrite it. But, here it is for now. R&R.


End file.
